The present invention relates to certain derivatives of quinoxaline. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of using such derivatives as therapeutic agents, for example, to effect reduction in peripheral pain, to anesthetize the central nervous system, to constrict one or more blood vessels, to treat ischemia, to decongest one or more nasal passages, and to effect reduction of one or more effects of an inflammatory disorder to increase renal fluid flow and to effect an alteration in the rate of fluid transport in the gastrointestinal tract.
Various quinoxaline derivatives have been suggested as therapeutic agents. For example, Danielewicz, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,319 discloses compounds as regulators of the cardiovascular system and, in particular, in the treatment of hypertension, which have the following formula: ##STR2##
where the 2-imidazolin-2-ylamino group may be in any of the 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-position of the quinoxaline nucleus; X, Y and Z may be in any of the remaining 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-positions and may be selected from hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or trifluoromethyl; and R is an optional substituent in either the 2- or 3-position of the quinoxaline nucleus and may be hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy. Gluchowski U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,416 discloses the use of similar quinoxaline derivatives to reduce or maintain the intraocular pressure in a mammalian eye. There is no suggestion in either of these patents that such compounds are useful in reducing peripheral pain, as central nervous system anesthetics, as vaso-constricting agents, to treat ischemia, as a nasal passage decongestant, to treat inflammatory disorders, to increase renal fluid flow or to alter the rate of fluid flow in the gastrointestinal tract.